Mixels Wiki:Creatice Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 6
Chapter 6: The Rogue Titans Warning: There will be Titan appearances & Titan slayings, read if you want Our heroes arrived to the City of Walls to see Trost being attacked. They encountered the Fang Gang Master Eren Jaeger’s friend Mikasa while sending off Soulamaru to a storage holding relics needed to increase his power. Our heroes are now following Mikasa leading them to a soldier regroup. We were now following Mikasa to the soldiers grouped up to the east. Jak was still in his Mixel Force involving his partner Footi & there had been no sign of Soulamaru anywhere. I knew Kyo wouldn’t betray or hurt Soulamaru of course since Soulamaru knows how to defend himself but also that I didn’t see Kyo as someone who would do that either. “So where are you guys from anyway?” Mikasa asked. “Kiruko & I are from Tokuro village. The Sacred Swords are from Sword Heaven.” I answered. “Jaoki & I are from Sandover Village.” Daxter answered. “We are from the Spiky Desert.” Scorpi answered. “I’ve never heard of any places like that before in the City of Walls.” Mikasa stated. “Because we aren’t from the city. We live outside of the City of Walls.” I explained. “What!? You live outside the city!? But that’s Titan Territory!” Mikasa shouted. “Our homes aren’t in Titan Territory & neither is the whole world. Only this part is Titan Territory.” I explained. “That’s unbelievable but you guys don’t seem the type to lie about & you don’t look like you’re from here either.” Mikasa answered. “What was your first clue?” Daxter asked. “So what’s it like? Outside I mean.” Mikasa asked. “It’s pretty cool. It’s beautiful to see nature but also all the different places & its people. I saw the futuristic Haven City & the desert city of Spargus now here. It’s all pretty incredible. My life was all in Tokuro but this widen my entire horizon.” I explained. “Heh. I guess this world is beautiful. Eren & Armin would sure love to meet people from out of the walls. They’ve been dreaming about it ever since they were kids. That’s a reason why they both joined the military. To join the Survey Corps & explore the world outside of the walls.” Mikasa explained. “So why did you join the military?” Jak asked. “To protect Eren & Armin. I promised Eren’s mother that I would keep him alive before she died. So I joined the military to protect them.” Mikasa explained. “I can sense you’ve had a difficult past. I can see it in your heart.” I answered. “Huh?” Mikasa asked. “You can sense what’s in a person’s heart now Kurutaru?” Kiruko asked. “Yeah. Of course this is nothing new. I’ve been having this ability since I was a kid. I guess it’s one of my Omnian gifts.” I explained. “But something has been bothering me though. We have a supply team that is supposed to refill the soldiers gas so they don’t run out during battle but I haven’t seen any sign of them at all. What could have happened to them?” Mikasa asked. “By chance are they stationed at the biggest building in the city?” I asked. “Yes, why?” Mikasa asked. “Look.” I answered as I pointed to the left of us. We were all surprised. There were a bunch of Titans swarming the HQ! They were crawling everywhere around it! “Titans are swarming the HQ! No wonder why the supply team hasn’t come out!” Mikasa shouted. “They must be terrified so badly that they locked themselves in. I bet they can’t get out because the moment they do those Titans will get a hold of them.” Kiruko explained. “Kiruko has a point there. It’ll also be suicide for us to go against that many Titans without a plan. We should find the other soldiers as quickly as possible.” I explained. “Yes. They’re just up ahead.” Mikasa answered. After 15 minutes we came across the section of the city to see dozens of trainees there. A bunch of them stood out between them. The ones who stood out was a light skin teenage boy a few inches taller than me with upper light brown & dark bottom brown hair & brown eyes with a slightly long face, a short light skin teenage boy with very short black hair & light green eyes 5 inches shorter than me, a light girl a few inches shorter than me with blond hair in a ponytail & very light blue eyes, a buff light skin teenage about Jak’s height with short blond hair & yellow eyes, a tall skinny light tan teenage boy a few inches taller than Jak with brown eyes & short black hair, a light skin girl about my height with redish brown hair in a ponytail & blue eyes, a light skin teenage boy around my height with short black hair, dark blue eyes & freckles & a light skin a few inches shorter than me teenage boy with blue eyes & yellow hair in a bob cut. “Annie!” Mikasa shouted getting the blond girl now identified as Annie attention along with the other soldiers. “Whoa! What are those things?!” The long face soldier shouted as he readied his swords. “Don’t! They’re friends, Jean!” Mikasa shouted identifying the long face soldier as Jean. “Yeah! Don’t cut us into pieces!” Daxter shouted. “Did that rodent talk?!” The tall blond hair soldier shouted. “They’re friends Reiner.” Mikasa said identified the tall blond as Reiner. “My name is Kurutaru Harashama. They are my friends Jaoki, Daxter, Kiruko, Golden Claw, Bronze Fang, Silver Talon, Hoogi & Scorpi.” I introduced. “Meet some of my comrades. Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt(tall soldier), Annie, Reiner, Connie(short boy) & Sasha(red head). Anyway I know this is selfish but have any of you seen Eren’s squad?” Mikasa asked. “No we haven’t seen Eren’s squad.” Annie answered. “Well Armin’s over there.” Reiner answered pointing to the blond boy now identified as Armin. “Armin!” Mikasa shouted getting his attention. Armin however didn’t answer her. By the look of his expression something terrible had happened in front of him. “Armin. Where’s Eren?” Mikasa asked. Armin then raised his head surprising her. He was crying & you could see his misery & fear just looking into his eyes. “The members of Squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Millius Zermusky, Mina Carolina, …EREN JAEGER! Have fulfilled their duty as a soldier & fought bravely to the end!” Armin cried. “The Fang Gang Master is dead? Then the world is doomed.” Scorpi sighed. (No. Something isn’t right!) I thought as I took out the Map of Rainbows. “Map of Rainbows. Show me the location of the Fang Gang Master.” I said. (If the Eren is dead then the map won’t reveal his picture.) I thought. The map created a fang icon with a sword it for Eren’s icon & it was moving across the map. “Golden Claw. Bronze Fang. Silver Talon. Follow me & quickly!” I shouted as I ran off with the three following me. “Where are you going Kurutaru?!” Bronze Fang howled. “The Fang Gang Master Eren is not dead! The map shows that he is alive & on the move!” I shouted. “Then maybe we didn’t come here for nothing! Good thinking Kurutaru!” Silver Talon shouted. “Kurutaru look out!” Golden Claw shouted. I couldn’t react in time as a Titan came out of nowhere & grabbed me with its huge hand. I tried to break free of its group but my arms were pressed tight & I couldn’t move. “Kurutaru! Listen to me! You must turn into a Titan!” Golden Claw shouted. “What?! I don’t understand!” I shouted. “You’re an Omnian & Omnians have mixed DNA & have the power to control it! They are powerful shape shifters! Use your Titan DNA & become a Titan!” Golden Claw explained. “How do I do it?!” I asked. “Just focus. Think of becoming a Titan! Think it & make it a reality!” Golden Claw shouted. “I trust you Golden Claw!” I shouted as I closed my eyes. (Focus Kurutaru! Become a Titan! Become a Titan! BECOME A TITAN!!!!) I thought as I opened my eyes & they were dark gold & dragon like. A huge explosion of bright flames & steam exploded from the Titan’s hand holding me tight. A pair of bright golden eyes was seen from the smoke before a new figure had emerged. I had become a 20 meter tall Titan with long brown hair with gold & silver streaks, 6 dragon like horns(2 gold, 2 bronze & two silver), razor sharp fangs with no lips covering it, long pointy ears, golden dragon wings with bronze & silver runes covering it, a gold dragon tail with silver & bronze spikes going down it, gold dragon claws, silver talons & dark gold dragon eyes wearing a gold & silver flame style chest plate & gold, silver & bronze plate skirt. “ROAR!!!!” I howled as a wave of power shot out from my body & across the city. “What power! Even her roar resonates it!” Silver Talon shouted. “How do you feel Kurutaru?” Golden Claw asked. “I feel strong & powerful! I’m ready to fight fire with fire now!” I howled with a slightly deeper & more adult voice. The Titan got up but wasn’t fazed about my transformation as it charged towards me. “Get out of my sight!” I shouted as my fists were engulfed in bright illuminating gold flames as I delivered a powerful flaming punch to the attacking Titan burning it to ash to with incredible power. “Whoa! My fists are engulfed in golden flames but it doesn’t hurt!” I shouted. “What you did was an ancient magic known as Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. It’s one of the Omnian royalties magic. It is the power of the Sacred Dragon King Rayquay himself imbued in fire form for giving off a golden glow as radiant as he is. This specific magic is also incredibly strong on opponents who are Dargeddons, dragons or beings with regenerative abilities.” Golden Claw explained. “Oh. I’m so using this!” I shouted as the flames enveloping my fists died out. Suddenly we heard a loud monstrous roar coming from up ahead. “That sounds like a Titan roar! Let’s go check it out!” I shouted. “Understood mistress!” Silver Talon shouted as the 4 of us headed straight towards the disturbance. We arrived to the scene to see Connie, Armin & Mikasa on a rooftop watching two Titans fight. One of the Titans stood out from the others. This one was 15 meters tall & was really buff & had green eyes, messy black hair & pointy ears along with sharp teeth with a slightly crooked jaw with sharp fangs & no lips covering it. “Are those two Titans fighting?” Bronze Fang asked. The normal Titan attacked the muscular one only to receive a powerful slap to the face as the Rogue Titan knocked its opponent head clean off & sending it flying into a clock tower nearby with incredible power. “Dang! That’s one heck of a slap!” I shouted accidently getting the Rogue Titan’s attention along with Mikasa, Armin & Connie. “Holy crap! Look the size of that Titan! It’s got to be 20 meters tall!” Connie shouted. “Is that Titan wearing clothes?” Armin asked. “Does that Titan have wings & a tail?” Mikasa asked. The Rogue Titan snarled before taking a closer look at me. It noticed my wings, horns, long ears, dragon feet & tail before looking confused. I could see the “Is that a Titan or a dragon?” expression on its confused face. I bet it was thinking whether to attack me or not. It had also noticed Golden Claw, Bronze Fang & Silver Talon as well & looked even more confused. “I’m not your enemy. I don’t even look like a regular Titan & I’m not a Titan either.” I answered. The Rogue Titan looked at me even more confused before it looked into my eyes & I looked back at him. The Rogue Titan than understood that I wasn’t a threat to him & went off to tangle with 2 Titans that had come close to us. I then walked up to Connie, Armin & Mikasa as Connie & Mikasa drew their blades. “What’s going on here?!” A familiar voice shouted. We’ve turned to see my friends had arrived to the scene. “What in the world?! Kurutaru didn’t tell me there are 20 meters Titans with wings & tails!” Daxter shouted surprised. “Guess who.” I answered surprising them. “The Titan can talk!?” Connie shouted surprised. “Kurutaru? Is that you?” Kiruko asked completely surprised. “Ding! You’ve won a prize!” I answered in a joking matter. “It really is Kurutaru! I didn’t know you can become a Titan!” Jaoki shouted surprised. “She’s an Omnian. Omnians are shape-shifters & really powerful ones too. They’re power was granted by the Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay himself or the Sacred Swords to be exact.” Kiruko explained. “That’s incredible!” Connie shouted. “Kurutaru look out!” Mikasa shouted as she pointed to a Titan coming straight at me from behind. “Leave my mother alone!!!” A familiar yet slightly deep male voice shouted. A huge fist immediately slammed straight into the attacking Titan’s face sending it flying into a building hard. We turned around to see who did the attack & were in for a surprise. It was Soulamaru but he was WAY bigger than he was. He was a giant 20 meter relic creature with his body completely made out of thousands of relics which gave him a bigger & more buff frame, he had white iris around his black eyes, he multiple fangs poking from his jaw like, 4 white spikes on the sides of his cheeks, 5 white spikes on his chin, long white relics covering his back, arms & legs completely, huge silver claws & dragon like feet & an adult like appearance. “Soulamaru? Is that you? And I thought I’ve gotten big!” I shouted. “Yup! Kyo led me to a whole lot of relics & I used that to power myself up & get big too!” Soulamaru shouted. Soulamaru then noticed Mikasa, Armin & Connie. “Oh! I didn’t see you there! My name is Soulamaru Harashama! Are you friends of mother Kurutaru?” Soulamaru asked. “Um yes. My name is Armin & these are two of my friends Connie & Mikasa. Your mother just helped us out & gave me a good idea.” Armin answered. “We’re listening blondie.” Daxter answered. “I think this might be crazy but I think he can be useful.” Armin answered as he pointed at the Rogue Titan. “Whoa! You mean that titan right there?!” Connie shouted surprised. “It seems he’s only focused on attacking his own kind but also listens to what Kurutaru has to say. Maybe she can convince the Titan to go to HQ & let him loose on the other Titans. Soulamaru we’ll need your help as well to take them down just in case the Rogue gets swarmed. I know this is crazy but I’m sure it will work!” Armin explained. “Sounds like a good idea Armin. We should do it.” I answered. “Kurutaru take Armin. If he’s with you then he’ll be much safer from Titan attack than being carried by either me or Connie.” Mikasa explained. “This is crazy. We’re going to recruit a Titan. We all would look stupid if this doesn’t work out.” Connie answered. “But look at how many lives we’ll save!” Armin shouted. “Then let’s get to work!” Kiruko shouted as he leaped on my shoulder taking Armin with him. I walked up to the Rogue Titan who had finished taking out the two Titans attacking him. “Hey!” I answered getting his attention. “You still want to fight? Then help me.” I answered. The Titan looked at me & nodded its head in response. “There are a bunch of Titans over there at that huge building. Go crazy & take them out for us. I’ll assist along the way there but don’t attack my son Soulamaru.” I explained first pointing at the building then to Soulamaru. The Rogue Titan nodded & headed off towards HQ. “Hold on Armin & Kiruko. This might be a rough ride.” I warned as the two held on tight to me as I immediately took off with incredible speed straight towards HQ with my friends in pursuit. Titans began to block our path the closer we got towards HQ but we were taking them out from left to right. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Claw!!” I howled as I delivered a powerful golden fiery slash to two Titans that came out of nowhere burning them to ashes with incredible power. The Rogue Titan grabbed a hold of a Titan & slammed it into a building before sending two powerful punches to its face taking it down before turning & heading in towards HQ. Mikasa soared through the air with the use of 3DM gear as she sliced Titan weak points back & forth causing them to fall to the ground. My friends were also taking care of any Titans in their path as well. We’re getting closer & closer to HQ. “We’re almost there!” Armin shouted. We then noticed one of the Titans attacking the HQ had slammed its head into the upper floor while leaving a huge hole there & you can hear the screams of the people inside. “We need to help them before the Titans get to them!” I shouted. The Rogue Titan had heard what I had said & charged towards HQ at full speed as the ground shook hard. The Rogue Titan made it to HQ first & slammed its fist straight into one of the Titan’s face sending it flying into the one next to it as they crashed hard to the ground. “ROAR!!!!” The Rogue Titan howled in fury. “Nice shot!” I shouted as me & my friends had arrived to the scene. I immediately walked to the hole in the wall as Armin & Kiruko jumped down to my hand before I’ve placed it down in the opening. My friends had also come into the building by the huge hole in it along with Mikasa & Connie. We had also Jean & our friends standing there completely shocked. “Thanks for the lift Kurutaru!’ Armin shouted. “No problem Armin. Oh hey guys.” I answered as I waved at the soldiers giving them my best impression of a smile in this form. I swear some of the soldiers had fainted just from that. Soulamaru then walked up to the building as well. “Hello there! Is everyone okay?” Soulamaru asked. Then more soldiers fainted there right on the spot. “Jeez. Were these guys built up like pansies?” Daxter asked noting the soldiers fainting. “Hey guys! Look we’ve found an abnormal who has a bone to pick with his own kind! And the best part he doesn’t care about us! That’s right this big beautiful piece of work is our ticket out of here along with our new friends!” Connie explained as the Rogue Titan started to fight the Titans surrounding HQ. I had immediately returned back to human form & stood next to Armin. “Kurutaru’s a Titan?” Reiner asked. “Are you listening to yourself? A Titan’s not our ally!” Jean shouted. “He is. I don’t know why but he’s raging against them. So stand back & let him do it. Right now they are our best hope for survival.” Mikasa explained as the Rogue Titan let out a loud roar. Kurutaru has now gained a new form while Soulamaru’s power had been unleashed. An abnormal has now joined the fight for Trost but can they get their friends out of danger in time? Where is the Fang Gang Master Eren?